


Would You Be More Chill, if We Went to Prom?

by PepperCat60



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Chloe Valentine - Freeform, Christine is my sassy waifu, Gay Michael Mell, I Love My Live Gay Sons, I live for Post-Squip Rich ™, Jake Dillinger mention, Jeremy is my child, M/M, Michael (my bab) Mell, Motherly Christine Canigula, Panic Attacks, Prom, Shocking Moments (that was a bad pun sorry), Squip mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperCat60/pseuds/PepperCat60
Summary: Michael Mell has been planning to ask out Jeremy Heere for months now, their high school senior prom is in one week and he only has one chance to ask out Jeremy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction that I've decided to post! So if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism leave it in the comments I will be reading them! Or you could head on over to tumblr and send me a message @peppercat60
> 
> :3

Prom was only a week away and Michael had been planning to ask out Jeremy to it since the beginning of the year. Jeremy not having a date yet gave Michael the confidence to even think about asking him out.

So far his plan was simple, find a time before lunch where he and Jeremy were at one of their lockers and blurt out the question, pretending to be innocent not knowing what he had just said. With the help from Rich, Michael would ask the question let Jeremy not have time to think then Rich would jump out throwing rose petals. Easy enough, right? Haha nope, anxiety and fear had a different idea on the matter. 

Michael and Rich were sitting in Michael’s basement hanging out, discussing their plan, “It's been like what 6 months or was it 9?” Rich pondered to Michael. He groaned into a pillow as a response to Rich's statement. “Well prom is in one week dude, you need to ask him out already!”

Michael sat up eyeing Rich, inhaling sharply, “You think I don't know that?! But it isn't that easy, I just agh!” Michael's head plops back down onto the pillow.

“Michael, Michael, Michael, it’s not that hard, you go up to him and ask him. How’d you think me and Jake are dating?” Rich challenged. Michael glared at him.

“First off, it’s Jake and I, second, I can’t just ask Jeremy to prom!” he replied.

“Sure you can! Pretend I’m Jeremy!” Rich requested, standing on a box, hunching over while putting on a jacket. “There.!” Michael giggled seeing how stupid Ric- er Jeremy looked, he stood and walked over to “Jeremy”. 

“Oh Michael my love is there something you must ask of me?” Rich acted out in a high pitched squeaky voice, causing Michael to wheeze with laughter. An “oh my god” was all he was manage to say. “What’s wrong Michael, do you not like my new style, but you love everything about me!”

Michael jokingly and lightly slapped Rich on the arm, Rich gasping at the gesture, “Well I say, how could you do that to your future boyfriend Michael?”

Michael froze at the word boyfriend, “B-boyfriend?!”

“Duh, you’re crushing on him so badly, and anyone who wouldn’t date you is missing out on a great gayfriend!” Rich exclaimed.

“That was horrible, gayfriend? Really?” Michael grimaced, deadpanning Rich.

“Hey! I was put on the spot! Like you could do any better.” he protested.

“You’re right I couldn’t.” Michael agreed, shrugging.

“We’re getting off track! Now are you gonna ask me out or not?!” Rich joked, nudging Michael with his elbow, wriggling his eyebrows.

“Egh, not when you’re doing that to me.” he rasped, a look of disgust on his face.

“It works with Jake so…” Rich noted.

Michael took a deep breath and calmed himself, opening and closing his mouth trying to pretend “ask out Jeremy”. After several uncomfortable moments for both of them Rich pointed out the obvious. “This is going to be harder than I thought.” Michael nodding along to his statement. “You’ve been wanting to ask him out for how long again?”

Michael mumbled in an inaudible voice, face turning red. “Mike, I don’t got super hearing, speak up, it can’t be that ba-”

“5 years.”

“Well shit, never mind, guess it can be that bad.” Rich pointed out. They both stood there, thinking. That’s when Rich shot up grinning. Michael glanced around Rich, confused by his sudden outburst.

“Dude! What if I told you, I know who Jeremy’s crush is and that’ll make you ask him out?!” Rich marveled.

“Um how would you telling me Jeremy’s crush help out our situation?”

“What if I also told you, you’re his crush?!” Rich exclaimed. Michael’s face lit up, squeaking out noncoherent words, flapping his hands and bouncing. “That looks so gay, but no shame totally bi.”

~~~

Jeremy was pacing around his room panicking about who his date to prom would be, he could try and ask out Christine again, but since she came out as asexual and their relationship didn’t work out, that would be awkward, Brooke was an option as well, kinda, he liked Brooke he really did, but since the SQUIP used her just to move up on the school social map, he didn’t know if Brooke would want to be with him again. Plus Brooke and Chloe started dating after the SQUIP-cident occurred when they confessed their jealousy for each other. It was actually a pretty cute reunion, despite Jeremy being controlled by an overpriced wintermint tic tac and having seemingly no emotion for any other human than Christine at the time being. 

His last option was you guessed it, Michael. Oh man did he have a crush on him. The way he talked and cared for Jeremy, his laugh when they were high. His cute face under his glasses and sweet smelling skin. Everything about Michael made Jeremy’s heart go wow. 

“Aghhhh.” Is all Jeremy could mustered. He’s been in love with Michael for a while now, *cough cough 6 years cough cough*, he also had a crush on Christine and used his crush for her to cover up his crush on Michael, which seemed to be working for the most part, but it still didn’t help that every time he evan looked at Michael his heart went racing and his stomach twisted into a knot. 

Jeremy’s dream was for Michael to either ask him out, or he would ask out Michael and he would say yes. Jeremy’s reality was, he was scared, not of Michael saying no, *well that is one of them*, but that he would hurt Michael again. The SQUIP said it'd come back and he was not ready for that until he was 100% sure it was gone, he doesn't wish to get involved into a romantic relationship with his best friend for it to come back and completely tear Michael out of his life.

“Maybe I just don't go to prom?” Jeremy thought, “No I should, Michael and I have been waiting to go to prom since forever, and I won't let me not having a date stop me from going!”

Jeremy started to scratch at his arms. He didn't really care about having a date to pro, but doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose of prom. He wasn't completely sure. He picked up his phone typing in his password and going to his contacts. The phone rang for one maybe two rings, “Hello?” Christine answered.

“Christine, I need help.” 

“Over what, I'm happy to help!”

“I um,” Jeremy paused for a second. “I want to have a date for prom but I uh, I don't know who to take…”

“Jeremy, I’d be happy to go with you, if that's what you're asking!”

“Uh thanks but no thanks, I-I think I want to ask out um…” Jeremy hesitated.

“Go on Jeremy, I won't judge!” Christine reassured.

“Michael.”

There was silence from the other end, then the call ending. This left Jeremy confused, he glanced around the room then back at the phone.

Buzz buzz

Jeremy jumped from the vibration, almost dropping his phone, once it was back in his hand he picked up, “Uh?”

“Sorry about that, had to tell the girls! They owe me $10 each.”

“Um they what now?”

“I made a bet that you'd ask out Michael to prom, they doubted me, now they own me money.”

“I uh thanks? What, never mind.”

“Do you have a plan on how to ask him out?” Christine asked.

“N-no.” Jeremy stuttered.

“... don't you dare Heere, you will have a plan to ask him out, don't make me miss this opportunity on making money!” Christine threatened.

“Okay okay I-I have a plan then!”

“Oh what is it then?!”

“I have no idea…”

“JEREMY!”

“Hey it's true, I don't!”

“Ugh well here's some ideas then.”

 

~~~

Michael was breathing irregularly, it's 11:50 am, 10 minutes before lunch, class ends in 5, he told Jeremy to meet by his locker earlier, not being able to have enough time during another locker break today, so this was his only chance to asking Jeremy out.

Rich is going to be nearby for his friend support, so that would help Michael's anxiety, and for phase 2 of their plan. He stopped listening to the teacher awhile ago, which no one seemed to be either. He glanced over to the clock, “Only 2 more minutes Michael you can do this!” He assured himself.

He's breathing didn't calm down though, despite his efforts. He had started to tap his fingers and feet. The banging in his head loud, “You can't do this, you can't do this-”

Ring

Michael ran out of the classroom jogging over to his locker, Rich somehow there before him. Sweat creased the top of his head, he was panicking, “What if Jeremy said no, what if he already has a date, oh god oh god!”

“Michael!” Rich yelled. “Michael calm down it's gonna be fine, you'll be fine!”

Michael inhaled and exhaled smoothly. The sound of someone's kind voice relaxed him. For once in his life he was confident!

“I got this!” He told himself out loud, Rich agreeing. They stood in their proper positions for the plan and waited for Jeremy. A minute passed and no sign of him, then a stressed out lanky male came sprinting towards Michael, breathing harshly.

“S-sorry I'm agh, l-late *gasp*” Jeremy mustered.

“It's all good.” Michael smiled.

“So, uh, what did you oh god, what me to come here for?”

“I wanted to ask you something!” Michael chirped.

“Go ahead, not stopping you, *pants*” Jeremy gasped.

Michael rolled on his heels, figuring out how to begin the conversation. “Um I wanted to ask you if you would uh, want to go to,” Michael paused glancing at Rich giving him a thumbs up with a goofy smile. “Go to prom with me.”

Jeremy's face instantly went red, which caused for Michael's face to go red as well. Jeremy stood there in awe of what he had just been asked. His mouth opening and closing looking for an answer. He looked panicked, “I can't!” He blurted out turning away towards the bathrooms. 

“Michael!” Rich called our running towards him. “You okay?”

“I uh, don't know, what just happened?” He whispers.

“I'll go talk to him, I swear if he hurt you I'll kill him!” Rich threatened.

“No that's not necessary, just um I guess go talk to him? I don't know?!” Michael stammered.

Rich jogged over to the men's restroom, quickly realizing where Jeremy was. He quietly walked over to the last stall furthest from the door, “Jeremy, stalls are for girls, and I know you’re not a girl!” Rich noted.

“Go away!” A hoarse Jeremy whimpered.

“Jesus, Jere, unlock the door!” Rich commanded, Jeremy doing what he was told. 

Curled up on the toilet was a sad looking Jeremy with red puffy eyes. His hair somehow was all messy and sticking out everywhere, while his cardigan fell off his shoulder, using the sleeve to wipe away snot and tears. 

Rich felt bad for him, still upset that he said no to Michael, but still felt sorry. Jeremy sniffled and looked away, collapsing in on himself. Mumbling something into his knees.

Rich stepped closer to Jeremy, kneeling down to put a hand on him, rubbing circles on his skin. Jeremy looked back up smiling weakly, “I didn't want to say no, I just.” Jeremy began. Despite Rich wanting to know the reason behind all this he shushed him and continued to make circles. 

Jeremy had seemed to be calmer now, Rich deciding now’s a good time to question him. Rich sighed getting Jeremy’s attention, “There has to be a reason on why you said no Jeremy.” 

“I uh, it’s just prom, it doesn’t mean that much.” Jeremy brushed off, laughing awkwardly.

“Heere, I’m not gullible, why?” Rich cautioned.

“I’ll hurt him.” Jeremy replied flatly.

“Whaddya mean?”

“I’ll hurt Michael okay! I left him, I called him a loser, I thought he died in the fire Rich! I thought he would, I-i thought he would-” Jeremy sobbed, unable to breath, coughing vigorously. “It’ll come back I know it will, and, and what if I do something I’ll regret, Michael won’t always give me second chances!”

Rich was scared since he didn’t know what to do when someone had a severe panic attack like this. He looked around frantically, somehow Jeremy’s breathing slowed to a steady pace, looking up at Rich.

“I don’t deserve him, I don’t deserve anything.” He paused looking to the floor. “I didn’t even fight for him.”

Rich was now fed up, he couldn’t just stand around, seeing his friend tear himself apart like this. “Do you love Michael.”

“Wha- what kinda question is that, course I love him, he’s my- he’s my best friend!”

“Do you, Jeremiah Heere, love Michael Mell?” Rich repeated more seriously. 

“He’s my best friend Richard, yes…?” Jeremy replied, puzzled.

Rich glared at Jeremy unsatisfied with his answer. Rich let out a cold sigh, stepping closer towards Jeremy’s face. Making Jeremy rather uncomfortable.

“Did your SQUIP alter your interactions with people, change your view point?”

“Uh, yeah, I mean it controlled me at times.” He confessed.

“What would it do if you misbehaved?”

“Ha, um command me not to?” Jeremy choked out.

“Oh fuck me Jeremy, did it shock you?” Rich spat.

Jeremy stared at Rich in fear, he directed his eyes away from Rich, afraid of his judgment. He combed his hair with his hand, shaking with nervousness. He didn’t answer back, terrified of Rich’s interrogating appearance. Rich being impatient, quickly grabbed Jeremy, pulling back his shirt. Jaw dropping from his discovery.

Jeremy struggled to fight back, embarrassed by his scars. What lined his spine was a large cobweb of pink scars. Rich released him, trembling with fear. “H-how, wha-what did you do for it to do that to you?!” Rich stuttered. 

“Um, you know just bad posture, my mastubation habits, my weird geeky personality.” Jeremy explained, not telling the whole truth.

“Jeremy stop lying to me! I know that’s not the real reason!” Rich shouted slamming his fist on the stall wall.

“It’s true!” Jeremy lied, sort of.

“It was about thinking of Michael wasn’t it?”

Jeremy lowered his head in shame, nodding lightly. “It said having gay thoughts was wrong, then I’d say something snarky, and got shocked.”

“Go get him before he’s gone. The SQUIP ain’t here to stop you.” Rich concluded.

Jeremy got up nodding, turning towards the door. Stopping in his tracks he turned back to Rich, hugging him, whispering “thanks”.

~~~

Jeremy ran out of the bathroom, dashing through the halls searching up and down for Michael, eventually spotting him heading towards a stairwell. Jumping in head first, Jeremy tackles him, Michael letting out a small screech. Which was absolutely adorable. “J-jeremy?!”

“SorryIranoffIjustdidntwanttohurtyousinceyouknowlasttimeIcalledyoualoserandthoughtyoudiedinafire, I’m so sorry!” Jeremy exclaimed, Michael only catching part of it.

“Uh, it’s all okay dude?” Michael clarified. “So, you don’t want to go to prom with me?”

Kiss him.

Jeremy thought he couldn’t lose anything else, he leaned into Michael closing the gap with their lips touching. This surprising Michael, pinching himself, “Fuck this is real!” He thought.

“Yes, Michael I will go to prom with you.” Jeremy giggled.


	2. Think Before You Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look a new chapter, sorry for the wait, I have school and I procrastinate a lot.... yeah. Well, the next chapter after this will probably take just as long, it dependes on how I'm feeling and if I have enough free time. High school sucks man, good thing it's almost fall break (and my birthday if anyone cares like at all). Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter! And leave any comments on how I can make the future chapters better than the last, I love the constructive criticism! :3

Rich walked out of the men’s room, swiftly turning his head seeing his two friends passionately making out in the middle of the hallway. Smirking he headed over to them. “Glad to finally see someone decided to man up.” Rich said chuckling. 

Jeremy and Michael both whipped around red in the face, staring at Rich then at each other wide eyed. “The fuck, what am friends with, people or tomatoes? Did I interrupt something~?” Rich cooed.

“In matter of fact Rich, yes, yes you did.” Jeremy confirmed.

“Continue then my dear friends, unless you need a room.”

“Rich!” Michael whined, “If I knew you’d be like this, I wouldn’t have involved you!”

Rich laughed at Michael’s statement, pulling Michael in closer, lowering his voice. “And if you hadn’t Michael? You would be married by now.”

“You wouldn’t be able to do that, you’re bluffing, he’s bluffing Michael.” Jeremy scoffed. 

“Oh Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy you naive loser, explain the backpacks then!” Rich shot back, letting go of Michael's sweatshirt. Jeremy’s smirk dropped, he stood there laughing nervously, fumbling with his fingers in his hair. The awkwardness was growing immensely for the three.

Love is a slow process in which time is irrelevant to.

“Love is a slow process Rich, in which time is irrelevant to. Michael and I just happened to be slower than you and Jake.” Jeremy recicted.

“That was not the answer I was expecting Heere.” He paused. “Anyway glad you two finally are together? You are together now right?”

“I mean, no, yes? Does it even matter right now, it’s just high school.” Michael acknowledged.

He doesn’t know what he’s talking about, of course this matters. High school is the first step into lifelong relationships.

“Michael this relationship could be lifelong, don’t think that just because it’s high school means it’s not necessary.” Jeremy corrected.

“He has a point Michael.” Rich agreed.

“Alright alrigh-”

“Mr. Heere, Mr. Goranski, the other one, get to the lunchroom immediately before the principal invites you all to her office.” Mr. Reyes informed strictly.

“Yes, Mr. Reyes.” They all said in unison.

~~~

Afterschool Jeremy and Michael decided to walk home together so they could discuss their plan for Saturday night. “I’ll buy the tickets if you drive us, that seems fair right?” Jeremy asked.

“I mean you can’t legally drive yet so, yeah that’s fair.” Michael joked.

“Hey! It’s not my fault I sucked at the driving test!”

“It kind of is. Well anyways, we taking the cruiser?” Michael pondered.

That question caused Jeremy to stop in his tracks. “Well, uh, it’s not, it’s not the best looking car, but it’s uh like the only transportation we got so I guess?”

“Hey, it’s not that ba- actually wait it is.”

“Yeah, it really is, we could take my dad’s car though.” Jeremy suggested. Michael hummed in agreement as they walked alongside the road.

Hold his hand.

Jeremy casually slipped his hand into Michael’s squeezing it tightly as he kept a straight face. Michael turned confused, but went along with it. “Sorry for running off like that.” Jeremy blurted out.

“What? No dude, it’s fine, you were surprised…” he paused. “I understand that.”

He’s not fine with it.

“Michael, it’s not fine! I ran away from you,” Jeremy stopped walking. “I’ve wanted you for years now and almost threw away that chance!” Michael stayed quiet, fiddling with the wire of his headphones.

“I don’t really deserve this, or you to be honest.” You’re rambling. “I hurt you before, that only means I’ll hurt you again! And, and maybe you’ll finally leave me, after all these years. Stop giving me the second chances I don’t deserve Michael!”

“Jeremy! Listen to me, that wasn’t you, we both know that!”

Was it?

“I’m the one who bought the damn thing! I was stupid enough to think it would make me better, by making me cooler!”

“Will you stop attacking yourself?!” Michael yelled, Jeremy snapping his mouth shut, wide eyed. “Stop blaming yourself will you, it breaks my heart to see you hurt yourself over something that happened a year ago! It’s in the past Jer, can we move on now?!”

“Sorry.” Jeremy answered meekly. Michael grabbed Jeremy by the shoulders and stared at him in the eyes, “I love you more than my own existence Jeremy, god so help me I will physically fight anyone who is willing to harm you. Even when it’s yourself that’s harming you.”

“I don’t deserve this” Jeremy whimpered.

“Who does? If you don’t, then none of us do, that’s how life works, we’re given opportunities we shouldn’t have.” Michael leaned into Jeremy, allowing their foreheads to touch, “I love you.”

“I, I love you too Michael.” Jeremy choked out, holding back tears. Michael pulled away, only to come back in with a peck on the cheek. Jeremy giggled, taking one of Michael’s hand into his own. “So you excited for Saturday?”

“Jeremiah Heere, now what kinda question is that, hell yeah I’m excited, I’ve been excited for this moment my whole life!” Michael exclaimed.

“Oh really, you’d like to bet on how long?” Jeremy threatened.

“Hahaha, yeah right, like you could beat me at my own game?”

“Which is pinning? $10 I’ve liked you longer!” Jeremy betted.

“You’re on, count to 3 and we say how long, 1… 2… 3, 5 years!”

“HA! 6 years!” Jeremy shouted.

“NO!” screamed Michael as he fell to his knees in defeat, “I’ve been outdone in my own game! How is this even possible?!”

“Dunno, but ahem,” Jeremy moved his hand in a ‘give it to me motion’, claiming his prize. “Good, I can buy the tickets with this!”

“Ugh, you better be happy with that! I was going to buy you flowers, but now guess you’re going flowerless.” Michael huffed.

“I’ll manage.” Michael rolled his eyes at Jeremy’s remark. 

They eventually arrived at Jeremy’s house, said person unlocking the front door, “Dad! I’m home, Michael's with me so I'm hoping you’re wearing pants!” Mr. Heere peaked his head out from the kitchen with an Oreo halfway in his mouth, mumbling hi as crumbs fell to the ground. Jeremy sighed, throwing his bag onto the couch. 

“Hi future dad in law?!” Michael chirped.

“Ahh, you finally asked him out?!” Mr. Heere squealed.

“Actually he asked me out.” Jeremy corrected.

“Oh. Well that's still good! So you two going to prom together?” Mr. Heere questioned.

“Hell yeah!” Michael answered.

“Language young man.”

“Sorry.”

“Dad we're 18, hell isn't even that bad of a word!” Jeremy yelled while rummaging through the kitchen looking for something to snack on.

“Don't remind me about your age!” Mr. Heere shot back, “You're too young to leave me!” Jeremy just sighed tossing Michael a granola bar. “Well when you're ready for me to leave, I'll be in my room.” Jeremy assured.

~~~

Rich groaned as he scrolled through his phone, “This must be a record now.” He thought to himself, “27 unread messages to Jake, what is he even doing that’s so much more important?!” Rich threw his phone onto his bed, grabbing a Mountain Dew from his mini fridge taking a sip. He never thought of himself as needy or selfish, but he was getting really impatient about his boyfriend not reading/responding to his texts.

Buzz

He jumped at his phone struggling to unlock it. All that read was a text from Chloe, he sighed, not the text he wanted, but appreciated her texting him.

Bitch Valentine: hey richie~

Best Bi: Don't call me that…

Bitch Valentine: idc about what u like/dislike to be called rich

Bitch Valentine: anyway, i was just wondering if ya done anything about our “boyf riend” problem!

Best Bi: Oh? Didn't need to do anything, Michael asked Heere and it was… interesting but it resolved itself 

Best Bi: They're so gay for eachother

Bitch Valentine: have you met mikey? he's the king of gays

Best Bi: Very true Chlo

Rich stared at his phone screen waiting for Chloe to reply back, but she didn’t so he questioned her if that was all.

Best Bi: Was that all?

Bitch Valentine: uh yeah? what else would it be for?

Best Bi: Oh I uh, nothing…

Bitch Valentine: yeah m’k bye~

Rich flopped onto his bed wiping his eyes, he felt horrible, everything hurt physically and mentally. “Why is Jake ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?” He thought. Another buzz from his phone, he didn't move to see what it was for. He couldn't care less about who it was from.

They're just using you Rich.

Oh god, that voice, it's way to familiar.

Yes, hello Richard. Long time no see, how have you been?

“I don't have to answer that!” Rich screamed, good thing no one was home to hear. “You ruined my life!”

On the contrary, I made your life so much more exciting. Without me, you'd still be a pathetic lonely loser. You have a “loving” boyfriend now because of me.

“Agh! I hate you! You realize that?!” He continued.

I have no human emotion so I don't care about the way you care for me Rich.

“Will you just leave already?!”

I would but you're the one who activated me.

Rich suddenly realized the beverage he consumed, his breathing becoming quick, shallow breaths. “No” was all he could manage.

How dumb are you? You don't even have any Red with you, guess you're stuck with me for a while.

Rich walked back to his bed picking up his phone typing in Michael's phone number, hitting call. It rung, and rung, and rung, no one bothered to pick up. “Shit.”

What great friends you have.

“Will you shut the hell up tictac?!” He growled. The squip did as it was told. Rich massaged his temples sliding to the floor. The squip manifested into its glitchy hologrammed self and sat alongside him.

If Jake truly loved you he wouldn't ignore you this much.

“Nah, really I haven't noticed!” Rich barked.

No need to be rude. I was just pointing out the facts I have been given.

They sat in silence Rich's breathing still quick and short. His body shaking, “Get out, get out, get out!” He choked.

As I said before you are the one who activated me.

“I wasn't thinking okay!”

My apologies.

“What are you being so… civilized unlike usual?” Rich questioned.

I see that you are in a state of mind that needs a calm and reassuring atmosphere. When I before was rude and informal. That way of speech towards you has apparently led to some, well problems since my appsense. So I am sorry for that Rich.

“Is this the same squip I had before?” 

Yes, however since I was deactivated from you I was given an upgrade that has allowed me to understand human contact in a more humanly manner. Your actions towards me thus far has shown that you suffer from PTSD, anxiety and a slight depression.

“I uh.”

Don't stammer. It's makes you sound unprofessional. As I was saying, with my newly found advancements I am now able to come up with more positive possibilities between you and the people you interact with.

“That’s good right?”

You wish for people to enjoy your presence no?

Rich nodded.

Then my advancements are good. At least in your perspective.

He sat up grabbing his phone. 15 texts and 2 missed calls, increasing by the moment, all of which were from Chloe. 

Reply back to her, this will come to your advantage in the near future, trust me.

“And why should I trust you?” He asked.

You have no reason too, but I highly recommend that you do.

“Fine” He finally agreed, clicking onto his message app scrolling to the top where he had left her. Her messages short and to the point, they came as followed:

Bitch Valentine: rich hi again! sorry to bother u but I had an’ther question

Bitch Valentine: rich?

Bitch Valentine: rich it never takes u this long to respond!

Bitch Valentine: erything a’right???

Bitch Valentine: r u upset I called u richie?

Bitch Valentine: u know that was just a joke right?

Bitch Valentine: right??

Bitch Valentine: OMG rich answer me bitch!!

Bitch Valentine: rich plz answer me.

Bitch Valentine: rich don’t think i won’t call u!

Bitch Valentine: u’ve got 3 sec. ‘til i’ll call u!

Bitch Valentine: 1

Bitch Valentine: 2

Bitch Valentine: 3

Bitch Valentine: i’m calling u!

Best Bi: I’m he(e)re

Bitch Valentine: that was a terrible joke, but nm wtf have u been?! r u ok?!

Say no.

Best Bi: I’m not fine Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're still here?? I'm assuming you liked the chapter , I will thank you then, so thanks! If ya don't mind, leave a comment about what you thought on this, leave any suggestions and or constructive criticism, that would be wonderful and also if you still don't mind why dontcha head on over to my Tumblr @peppercat60!
> 
> :3

**Author's Note:**

> I see you read my fanfiction! Thank you! Unless you just skipped to the end, then uh would you like to read my fanfiction? if you didn't see nor if you remembered my tumblr username is @peppercat69 I draw fanart and oringial works with my original characters, I'm always open with suggestions on what to draw, hope to see you there!
> 
> :3


End file.
